Cozinhando!
by Kitsune No Yuki
Summary: O que pode aconteçer em uma cozinha? Leiam e descubram! É YAOI! NÃO TEM LEMON!


**Yumi**: Oi povo! \o/

**Sasuke:**Finalmente, você vai postar alguma coisa... ¬¬

**Yumi:**Eu não pedi sua opinião assistente... ¬¬'

Essa é uma fic GaaLee! \o/

**Gaara:**- Chegando do nada- Falavam de mim?

**Yumi:**Você já vai descobrir... Então vamos à fic! \o

_Nossa como o Gaara sabia que eu tava falando dele?_

_Nota: Eu tirei essa ideia dessa imagem: michiko-go./art/GaaLee-Cake-46579494 ,visitem!_

**GaaLee - The cake**

Gaara andava calmamente por Konoha, nesse dia estava meio entediado, sentou-se á sombra de uma árvore e ficou pensando no que fazer.

**Gaara:** _O que será que posso fazer... - Olhou em volta- Agora já sei... - Fitou a copa da ávore e logo após caiu no sono._

Algum tempo depois Gaara viu que alguém chamava-o.

**??:**Gaara, acorda seu dorminhoco!

**Gaara: **-Sem nem olhar quem era, Gaara mexeu o braço, em sinal para que fosse embora, e acabou batendo em seja lá quem fosse.

**??:**Gaara-Kun, isso doeu!óò

**Gaara: **Lee? O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Gaara ofereceu a mão para Lee, que se encontrava no chão por causa do tapa que levou.

**Lee:**É que... - Leefitava o chão meio sem jeito- É que eu queria que você me ajudasse numa coisa... - Lee terminou a frase levemente corado, ainda fitando o chão.

**Gaara:** ...?- _Talvez me arrependa disso. _- Ajudar no que?

**Lee:** Eu queria que... - Respirou fundo e falou- Me ajudasse a fazer um bolo! \o/

**Gaara:** Tá... Vamos logo... - _Tá bem... não me arrependi tanto assim, agora tenhoalgo pra fazer._- Vamos Lee! - Gaara puxou Lee pela mão.

**Lee:**Err... Tá, vamos. O/O - _Nossa, o que deu nele pra segurar a minha mão?_

* * *

Os dois já estavam na casa de Lee, já na cozinha. Lee estvava pegando colheres, panela e tals, Gaara estava pegando os ingredientes já tinha os ovos, o chocolate em pó e o áçucar, agora só faltava o leite e a farinha.

**Gaara:**Lee! Onde tem mais leite? - Gaara olhava todos os cantos da geladeira, e nada.

**Lee:**Tem mais leite no armário perto da farinha. - Lee apontava para o armário, com certa dificuldade por causa do das coisas que segurava.

**Gaara:**Tá... - Gaara fitou o armário por alguns segundos, era meio alto para ele alcançar.

**Lee:**Quer ajuda? - Lee estava vendo Gaara quase caindo de cima da cadeira que havia pegado.

**Gaara: **Não, eu já to quase conseguin... Ahhhh! - Quando viu já estava no chão da cozinha coberto de farinha e leite.

**Lee:**Gaara! - Lee soltou tudo o que carregava e foi ajudar Gaara. - Gaara-Kun, você ta bem? óò

**Gaara:**... - Gaaranem respondeu, pois estavamuito envergonhado pra falar qualquer coisa, e sem dizer que estava meio dolorido.

**Lee:**Quer ajuda para se leventar? - Le oferecia a mão para Gaara.

**Gaara:**... - Gaaraencolheu os ombros e virou o rosto, tentou se levantar sozinho, mas caiu de joelhos, estava muito dolorido.

**Lee:**Vamos, eu te ajudo a se limpar. - Lee levou Gaarae colocou-o sentado em uma cadeira, pegou um pano e estava limpando o rosto da Gaara.

**Gaara:**Obrigado Lee... n/n - Gaara corou sentindo o toque delicado de Lee em seu rosto.

**Lee:**Gaara-Kun, você fica tão kawai corado desse jeito! - Lee sorria sinceramente para Gaara.

**Gaara: **Err... Obrigado... Lee-Kun... - Gaara disse as últimas palavras bem baixinho, mas alto o bastante para que Lee ouvisse.

**Lee:** Já podemos fazer o bolo agora? n/n - _"Kun" ele disse isso mesmo? n/n ._

**Gaara:** Claro. - Disse isso levantando-se da cadeira.

**Lee:**Só deixa eu acabar de te limpar! Não que ficar sujo assim, não é? - Lee puxou-o de volta para a cadeira.

**Gaara:** Tá, eu espero.

**Lee:**É rapidinho!

**Gaara:**O/O - Gaara corava cada vez mais a cada toque de Lee.

**Lee:**Pronto, já acabei! - Lee estava procurando mais leite e farinho no armário. - Dessa vez e melhor eu pegar, né?

**Gaara: **Tá... Eu pego as coisas que você "deixou cair"...

Depois de tudo arrumado, Gaara e Lee já estavam fazendo o bolo.

**Lee:**Farinha, ovos, chocolate, agora o áçucar! - Lee estendeu a mão para pegar o áçucar.

**Gaara:**Deixa que eu pego. - Gaara tambám estendeu a mão para pagar o áçucar.

Resultado: Gaara e Lee estavam "de mãos dadas". (n/a: é meio cliche, não é? XD)

**Gaara e Lee: **O/O - Os dois se separam rápidamente.

**Gaara:**D-desculpa Lee. - Pega o áçucar e dá para Lee. - Tá aqui!

**Lee:**Certo! n/n-E agora é só eu pegar o leite!- Lee procurava o leite em todos os cantos do armário- Gaara! Você tinha visto a outra caixa de leite?

**Gaara:**Deixa que eu te ajudo. - Gaara foi em direção á Lee, mas escorregou em... Leite e farinha? Bem... E caiu em cima de Lee. (n/sasuke: Nossa! que cliche... ¬¬')

Mas Gaara não só caiu, como acabeubeijando Lee também! Começou com um beijo tímido, depois virou um beijo cheio de desejo, com algumas caricias e cada um explorando a boca do outro, só pararam por falta de ar.

**Lee: **A-acho que eu não limpei o chão direito, né? n/n - Lee falou meio ofegente, enquanto ajeitava as roupas meio amassadas.

**Gaara:**Bem... O leite tá ali, vamos continuar a fazer o bolo? - Disse meio sem jeito, ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados. (n/a: Nossa, esse beijo deve ter sido bem feroz para desarrumar eles assim! XP)

* * *

**Lee:**Bem, tá uma delícia! Yosh! - Disse Lee enquanto lambia o dedo com um pouco da massa do bolo. - Quer provar Gaara-Kun? - Lee levou o dedo perto da boca de Gaara.

**Gaara:**Tá mesmo... - Gaara lambeu tímidamente o dedo de Lee.

**Lee:**Você tímido é quase tão kawai quando corado! - Lee já tinha colocado o bolo no forno.

**Gaara**: O-obrigado... - Gaarafoi se sentar eu uma cadeira e fez sinal para que Lee se sentasse em seu colo. E Lee não recusou.

Algum tempo depois Gaara já sentia o cheiro do bolo pronto.

**Gaara:**Lee, o bolo já... O/O - Leehavia adormecido em seu colo bem aconchegado em seu peito. - Vamos Lee, o bolo já ta pronto... - Gaara mexia nos cabelos de Lee, para acordá-lo delicadamente.

**Lee: **Ah... Tá! - Lee se levantou em um pulo e tirou o bolo do forno.

**Gaara: **_Agora eu já sei o que eu vou fazer... Comer bolo com o Lee!- Gaara pensou isso enquanto Lee passava uma fatia do bolo._

**Yumi:** Gente! Minha primeira fic! Gostaram? Então cliquem naquele simpático GO ali em baixo! \o/

**Sasuke:** Tá meio chiche... ¬¬'

**Yumi:** O próximo é você e o Naruto...

**Sasuke:** Nani?!

**Naruto:** -chega do nada- Falaram de mim?

**Yumi:** Logo você descobre... _Nossa! Oo Ele também sabe?_

**Já né! \o**


End file.
